


Make him go away...

by Yuubooty



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake - Fandom
Genre: Aerith Gainsborough Lives, Amnesiac Cloud Strife, BAMF Barret Wallace, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, Broken Cloud, Cloud Strife Needs a Hug, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marlene - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Non-Graphic Violence, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Wedge/Cloud Strife, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Running Away, SOLDIER Cloud Strife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuubooty/pseuds/Yuubooty
Summary: He was scared. Aerith was gone, spectres constantly chasing after him and soldiers searching for him as if he were the most wanted man on the planet. With his memories long gone and no means of defending himself, Cloud has no choice but to search for help and answers. It also doesn't help that he is plagued with horrific visions of a silver-haired man that's searching for him...(spoilers for remake)
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 18
Kudos: 111





	Make him go away...

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got the remake, played it 12 hours straight on Friday and Saturday (don't judge me, too much time on my hands) and after taking a much-needed break, I realized something. "Damn, I wanna write a fic about Cloud and Sephiroth." And now look where I am. Also, I need to get back into the hang of writing for fun again so I can hop back on my other fics. 
> 
> But anyway, I LOVE the remake so far. It's amazing, just 10/10. I suggest you play or watch some gameplay of it because there will be spoilers throughout this story (including new characters). It's loosely based on the remake only and I mean LOOSELY so don't attack me if characters seem oc. I'm not gonna care and tbh, I feel like I'm getting the hang of them. The only one who seems out of it is Cloud and you'll understand why. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A blur of blond sprinted down the roads of Sector 5.

“Isn’t that the guy Aerith took in?”

“Was he the one who was screaming?”

“Where’s Aerith?” 

Baby blue eyes, infused with Mako were focused on the spectres following after him. The cold aura that emitted from them reached him and stirred the very core of his being. 

“Ah!” He fell to his feet, landing hard on his face. The residents of the slums crowded around him, a few of them kneeling down by his side to make sure that he was alright. He felt the comforting hands try to help him up, he heard the voices ask if he were okay. One chilling voice stood out. 

“ _Cloud…”_

Cloud let out a shout as he shoved the people out of his way and ran. They called out for him, but he showed no signs of stopping. There was nothing left for him in Sector 5. Aerith was gone, stolen away from those...those monsters and he didn’t have a single clue as to why. 

He slammed his eyes shut, preventing himself from crying. He had to stay strong. That’s what Aerith had said right before she was snatched minutes ago.

He just had to!

* * *

_“AH!”_

_A shriek filled the air, along with the soft thud of baskets used for gathering the flowers._

_Cloud’s head whipped to the direction where the terror-filled sound came from and his eyes widened from shock._

_Flailing frantically, Aerith stood surrounded by wispy looking creatures in dark hoods._

_“Aerith!” Cloud shouted as he rushed to her side. His attempt to reach her was futile, the air between them felt as strong as a tornado, the force was too powerful._

_Aerith had quit her struggle when she took notice of Cloud._

_“Cloud-”_

_“Aerith, w-what’s going one?” He yelled over the over swift creatures._

_“I-I don’t know!” Aerith eyes then focused passed Cloud. She raised a finger then pointed, “Behind you!”_

_He looked over his shoulder only to receive a splitting ache in his head that caused him to lower his head from the pain. Screeching visions of a man with long silver hair and eyes with slitted pupils appeared in his mind. He wore a cool smirk on his lips as he stared down Cloud._

_“Cloud…”_

_He suddenly noticed a pair of black boots standing across from his. Vision wavering, he slowly glanced up._

_His body froze from fear, a shuddering breath escaping him. The man before him…._

_The silver-haired man grinned down at Cloud._

_“Cloud…” His name came out of the unfamiliar lips, “So this is where you’ve been...all this time?”_

_He playfully tilted his head to the side as he took in the blond's scared form._

_“No attempt to take my life?”_

_Cloud remained silent, but his expression was visibly confused._

_The man’s smile spread mischievously._

_“It seems Hojo was successful.”_

_He raised his hand which was only inches away from Cloud’s cheek and leaned his face closer towards the younger man/_

_“Cloud!”_

_The voice had ripped him out of his stupor. Violently jerking away from the man, Cloud focused his attention back on Aerith._

_It seemed as though more of the spectres appeared. Cloud could only make out the pink of her dress._

_“Aeri-”_

_“C-Cloud, you need to run!”_

_“What?” Cloud’s brows furrowed, “No way, I can’t leave you!”_

_“It’s alright!” Aerith shouted. The spectres posed no harm to her just yet. Had they wanted her dead, she was sure they would have done it as soon as they surrounded her. She was safe for the time being but had heard the planet’s voice. Their warning to her._

_‘_ **_Keep the boy_ ** _..._ **_away from him_ ** _…’_

_She hadn’t a clue on the details behind that message, but she had a feeling that Cloud wouldn’t remain safe if he stayed._

_“Please, Cloud…” she pleaded, “You must! You’re all I have left!”_

_Cloud stilled._

_“My first love and then my mother...I can’t lose you! I won’t!” She released the fury in her voice, “Now run! Get out of here! Stay strong and run as fast as you can!”_

_“B-But, Aerith-”_

_She let out a frightened scream as the spectres wrapped around her body. She felt her feet being lifted off the ground. Soon her vision was clear and she saw Cloud watch her, fear evident in his eyes._

_“Clou-” She called out for him but took notice of a tall figure a few behind him._

_Silver hair swayed in the air as he walked behind one of the many large rocks in her garden._

_“AERITH!” Cloud screamed. He rushed forward, but instantly two spectres appeared before him. Aerith’s words immediately echoed in his head._

_‘Stay strong and run as fast as you can!’_

_Reluctantly taking a step back, he spun around and took off towards the path leading back into the slums of Sector 5. Behind him, Aerith disappeared with the spectres, leaving behind nothing but a thick, ominous haze._

* * *

High above him, as Cloud ran, stood two men in black. One with vibrant red hair and the other with tinted sunglasses. They stood on the roof of a building and watched the blond run away, though they couldn’t see from what it was. 

“Aerith’s gone.” The redhead tapped his shoe against the roof in annoyance, “Big guys aren’t going to be too pleased with that.” Hard, bluish-grey eyes opened. 

“I say we kill him. Teach the bitch a lesson for getting in the way.” 

The bald-headed man glanced over at his associate. 

“Am I sensing a hint of jealousy, Reno?” 

“As if, Rude!” Reno snapped at his teammate, “She’s a job and I don't like failing when it comes to my work!” 

He whipped out his stun baton to emphasize his irritation. 

“Because of him!” He pointed at Cloud, “This is gonna make us look bad! We should have taken him out when Aerith found him. I should have known that’d he be nothing but trouble since the minute she took him in-”

“Reno.” Rude said calmly. This was all that was needed for the redhead to take a deep breath in an attempt to _slightly_ pacify himself. 

“All I’m sayin’ is, let’s do ourselves the favor. I’ll do it right now if you don’t want to get your hands dirty!” 

“It hasn’t been assigned to us. Let’s just leave him be.” The man turned his back to Reno and made way to head off the roof, “Besides, we have a much bigger issue to be focusing our attention on.” 

With Rude heading off, Reno glared as he watched Cloud sprint. The kid definitely carried some demons with him that’s for sure. Reno knew that he had to stick with the mission, but he just couldn’t fully concentrate knowing that the blond was responsible for Aerith’s capture. Unintentionally, yes, but still responsible. 

Encasing his weapon back where it belonged, turned to follow after Rude, grumbling about how all the trouble they could have avoided how they took him out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it's short, but I always start my important stories like this. If you enjoyed it leave a comment and tell me if you think I should continue. If you do, they'll definitely get longer as I go! It's up to y'all, I just wanted to write something that I've never seen yet and hope people actually like it. If you have questions, make sure to ask so I can explain.


End file.
